This invention relates to an electrodynamic transducer comprising a magnet system having a first pole and a second pole between which at least one air gap is formed, and a diaphragm which is arranged in the air gap and on which at least one conductor is arranged.
Such a transducer is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,968. The transducer described in said patent (see for example FIG. 4) has the disadvantages that the distortion components in the output signal are comparatively large, in particular at low frequencies, that the lower limit of the operating-frequency range of the transducer is situated at relatively high frequencies, and that the sensitivity of the transducer is not very high.